Olympus's past
by ciarajackson
Summary: The god's have been around for a while, most of their past is unknown to Percy and the other demigods. So when a girl washes up onto the rocks at Camp Half-blood, the others don't think twice. Meanwhile on Olympus anger has struck, dividing the three big brothers.
1. Chapter 1

18th of June 2015

Zeus sat in a coffee shop in New York, he looked out at the bustling city. People walking through the streets briskly, teenagers glumly following their parents their eyes transfixed on the little screens on their phones. He took a sip of his coffee, he made a face of disapproval, he was definitely a tea person or maybe he was just a wine lover. The coffee shop door opened and in walked a tall man with jet black hair and sea green eyes.

"Perseus," called the god, disguised as a young handsome man, the twenty-two year old turned to face him with a slight look of confusion on his face. They didn't really have that uncle-nephew bond. He made a signal for Percy to sit on the chair next to him. He slowly sat down.

"Zeus… I didn't know you were a Starbucks fan," said the demigod

"I assure you, this is the worst thing I have drank in the past decade," Zeus replied sternly, sometimes he worried he always sounded demanding and thunderous. "What brings you to Manhattan, I thought you and Annabeth were happy in New Rome?"

"Coach called me to help him with a demigod he's got in England, uh, he thinks that it's a child of the big three…" Percy trailed off, not wanting to offend the god. They all seemed to be very touchy with these sorts of things. The god raised his eyebrow.

"And how old is this demigod?"

"Nearly thirteen, I think," The god brow furrowed, Percy could sense something was off. The child was probably his. Zeus stood up from his chair.

"I'm afraid Percy, I have buisness to attend to," and with that held out his hand to shake Percy's then waltzed out the shop throwing his cappuccino in the bin on the way.

/

Percy hadn't thought much of his encounter with Zeus when he got on the Argos II to sail to London, the god was always preoccupied. If this child was Zeus's it had missed the prophecies and got to be out of harms way in Camp Half-Blood. It would be… interesting… if it was the child of Hades, another little Nico running around. He couldn't stop feeling in his gut that he might be jealous if it was another son or daughter of Poseidon. Maybe he didn't like sharing very much?

He sat in his cabin and got out his new iPhone, it had been an early birthday present from Annabeth, and began scrolling through his emails, which was the only thing he'd figured out how to do… The whole phone thing was still new to him. There was a know at the door and before he could say 'come in' Grover presented himself.

"Wow! I thought it was only going to be me and Coach,"

"Hazel and Frank are here too, I think Jason's coming too," said the satyr, looking around, he'd never been on the Argos II. Hazel ran into the room flinging her arms around Percy and Grover, Frank and Jason walked in afterwards laughing at the demigods and satyr.

"So why are we all here," quizzed Jason raising his eyebrow,

"To help with the demigod," replied Hazel with a look on her face that simply read, duh.

"I'd like to point out I didn't get a team of demigods to transport me back to Camp Half-blood," Jason said sitting down on Percy's bed. Percy's brow furrowed, Jason got on his nerves.

"Coach says she's the daughter of one of the big three," was Grover's answer.

"So she's a girl…" Hazel said with a small smile on her face. The boat began to move and the four demigods and two satyrs began their journey to London, England.

/

Zeus regretted telling his brother the second he did. Poseidon paced up and down the meeting room. They both knew this wasn't a huge problem but the humiliation was that all the other gods especially Athena would give them grief for maybe another decade. And then there was that small matter that neither of them knew who's it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**-** ** _Author's note -_**

 ** _Hi! Thanks for reading, it actually means a lot, please leave reviews and suggestions!_**

21st of June 2015

The gods gathered round and sat down for the summer solstice meeting. Athena like usual was the only one paying attention the others took this as a prime nap time. She couldn't help but notice that both Poseidon and Zeus looked like they had something on their minds. She already had a hundred theories as to what if was. Zeus stood up.

"Fellow gods…," the king of gods began, "Four demigods, including a son of mine and a son of Poseidon's, have arrived in London to bring the child of Electra back to Camp Half-Blood,"

The room fell silent, Athena stood up in rage only to sit back down and put her hand on her forehead, Poseidon scratched his head and looked at the floor, Hera gave Zeus the foulest stare she could, Artemis rolled her eyes, Hades slyly smiled and Aphrodite and Ares laughed in the corner. _Great,_ Athena thought, _now the bitch's daughter coming, this was not going to end well._

"Let it be a race as to who can get her first," Hades said, raising his eyebrow, "I personally, have been looking forward to seeing my granddaughter for more than a decade," The gods stood up and Hades sauntered out, leaving his two younger brothers in rage.

/

24th of December 1982

Hades had looked down on the sleeping girl before he left, _very pretty indeed,_ he had thought. He hadn't thought much of that night to be honest, a "one night stand" as the kids would say. Maybe he should have been wiser because nine months later, here he was, in some hospital in London holding his tiny baby girl in his arms and praying that none of the gods would find her… ever. She could see through him, her intense brown eyes blinking slowly. He could get lost in those eyes, pretend he was back in Italy with Maria holding their baby girl. He missed Bianca and Nico a lot and missed their mother more than anything. Electra was the name, ironic as electricity was his brother's power but the child's name all the same.

He stood up slowly and walked over to his baby's mother. He placed Electra in her arms and kissed his baby softly on the cheek before turning around and walking to the door. He looked at the baby, he couldn't risk seeing her again, a small tear rolling down his cheek as he left the hospital room and left his newborn daughter to be given up for adoption. He could still sense the fear in her mother's heart, worried about what her daughter would grow up to become. There was nothing worse than being the first.

/

Percy lay asleep on the Argos II, they'd be in London in under an hour. He'd been having the worst dreams since getting on board. In the first one a beautiful girl sat on the floor crying her jet black hair falling down her back and a single streak of blue tucked behind her ear, his father staring at her, shouting that she'd humiliated him in front of everybody. She stood up, her brown eyes almost shimmering being the welled up tears, begging for his forgiveness and Percy saw his father wipe away her tears and kiss her softy on the forehead. He told her he was sorry and her forgave her but he had to go. That's when he had realised it was his birthday, the calendar said so. 18th of August 2000, he would've been seven, his mom had taken him to a theme park that year.

"Wait," she had called her forehead creased, "I'm pregnant,"

Percy still hadn't gotten over this, could he handle another sibling? One which had never been mentioned until now?

The second was far worse, the same girl, gorgeous still, walked into a room where Zeus not Poseidon was stood, seething in anger.

"How could you do this, my own brother!" he cried, the girl didn't cry she simply raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I wouldn't have strayed from you, had you been better with me," she gave him a sly smile and walked towards him slowly. She stroked his face slowly and Zeus eventually pulled her towards him kissing her passionately, Percy had shuddered in his sleep.

"I could never love anybody but you," she said as Percy's uncle tucked a loose curl behind her ear, "I'm pregnant, Zeus," The king of gods smiled picking her up as she laughed.

"I love you, Electra," Percy nearly vomited in his sleep. This was stressing him out, whose was it? Was this girl his sister or his cousin?

This had been all that had been on his mind the the past two days but today, this was the worst. His father was riding the waves on his chariot a baby wrapped in pink giggling as they sliced through the waves. Poseidon too was laughing his jet black hair dancing in the wind.

"We'll be in London by the hour, my little Marina," his father told the baby girl pecking her on the nose.

Percy woke up with his heart aching, so the baby was his sister. He knew that he was lucky, his father was a kind god and he love Percy dearly but he had never been there when he was growing up. The boat stopped suddenly. _So,_ he thought, _now we're off to find my sister._


	3. Chapter 3

_**\- Author's note -**_

 _ **Hey! Sorry this has taken sooo long - I was away without my computer. Electra got pregnant in 2001 not 2000. Thanks for reading, please leave reviews and suggestions!**_

21st of June 2015

Percy had not enjoyed the boat ride, he soon found out he would hate the long car ride even more. Hazel and Jason spent the whole journey pointing a buildings.

"OH LOOK… BIG BEN!"

"Wow, the London Eye!"

"BUCKINGHAM PALACE!"

"I THINK I SEE THE QUEEN!"

Percy, with his luck, had to sit between them for the whole four hours, he may have accidentally on purpose elbowed Jason to shut him up. Once they were out of London, the cobbled roads made Percy feel more car sick than he had ever been before. Finally they reached their destination. It may have been the nicest house Percy had even seen. House didn't even describe it properly - to him it looked like Buckingham Palace. Trees surrounded the mansion, which sat in the middle acres of pristinely mowed grass. A long pebble path led to the large wooden door. The six of them feebly walked to the door and rang the door bell. A small, plump european woman opened the door.

"I am sorry, Mr James has booked no appointments for today, would you like to leave a message," she said in a thick Russian accent, she smiled her pretty face examining the six.

"Sorry Miss, but this is an emergency," spoke Coach remaining very chill.

"Ok, come in, I shall call for Mr James-,"

"-We are here to see Lara Petridis," The maid nodded her head slowly.

"I shall call for Madame Lara," another helper walked in to the entrance, "Dorota, please show Madame's guests to the parlour," and then she turned and walked gracefully up the gold and white staircase.

The parlour was filled with glamorous furniture, Percy couldn't help but feel out of place. This house was very, very nice. His sister had, had a nice life. She'd done a whole lot better than him.

"Would you like a drink sir?"

"Oh, no thank you," he replied, shaking his head. He stopped what he was doing in a second. On the fireplace, there was a picture. A picture of his dad and a little girl, maybe four or five. Poseidon was sat on the same couch as Percy was right now, the little girl with her arms wrapped around him, she was smiling widely. So was his dad. Percy could feel his heart speed up, little tears welled up in his eyes. He blinked furiously, the tears were gone. A pretty lady walked into the room, her blonde hair tied into a perfect ponytail, her white jumpsuit gleaming against her mediterranean olive skin. She had dark green eyes. _This is not Electra._

"Hello," she said effortlessly, sliding on the opposite couch. Grover and Coach rose.

"Mrs Petridis, could we have a word," She nodded, locking eyes with Percy as she stood up. Lara walked towards Percy still smiling, her pearly whites illuminating the room.

"Perseus?" He uncomfortably scratched his neck.

"Uh, thats me," he smiled weakly. Her smile fell a little, she straightened herself up.

"Clio is in the other room, I shall get her," Mrs Petridis walked out the room, leaving the four demigods and two satyrs confused. How did she know? How did she know Percy? His dad must of told her…

/

12th of March 2002

Lara had been lying on the beach of her millionaire father's private greek island when Poseidon first met her, it was never love nor did they ever actually like each other. The few (hundreds) of times they HAD slept with each other was never because they thought it was anything remotely to do with love. They were too much of mates with each other to have feelings like that. It was her who first introduced Electra to him, her former bestest friend. She hadn't been too mad when they first got together, she had been the first to warn him. He hadn't listened and now Olympus was in chaos because of his mistake. In his defence, she HAD warned Zeus as well and Hades had once appeared on her doorstep and she HAD given him a real telling off.

He was now on her doorstep, holding a two and half month of baby girl in his arms. Electra's baby… but Electra's baby with who? A maid opened the mansion door. Lara had just married Charles James. A self-made millionaire, of course. New couples loved babies. He hoped.

"WHAT! You want me just to take in that psycho's baby!" she cried.

"Love, Electra was your best friend. The babe has no-one," said her new husband, Charlie. Poseidon didn't know if he was a fan yet, the mortal still thought his name was Dan.

"Lara?" She took the baby out of his arms, the baby's deep blue eyes wide open taking it all in. The gods still didn't know if they were clear-blue-waters blue or electric blue. Lara bounced her softly.

"What's the girl's name?" Poseidon was slightly embarrassed by this, the gods would be furious about him nicknaming her.

"She doesn't have one, but she has a middle name. Marina," he said smoothly, a small smile on his face.

"Clio Marina James," Lara said, "Clio, like the muse."

/

1st of January 1996

"Father?" Hades turned around, his eyes locking with the thirteen year old girl's.

"Electra," his heart practically stopped beating. How did she find him, how was this even possible!

"I don't understand… where am I? You're my father?" her brow furrowed, her intense brown eyes filled with thought. He'd have to explain everything to her…


End file.
